


Letting Go

by orphan_account



Series: Sad Uther Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is long dead and Uther has to learn to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

Uther looked sadly down at the football boots at the bottom of the stairs, they were in a perfect position to trip up anyone who passed by, but he couldn't bring himself to kick them to the side. A battered leather jacket hung on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and revision books littered the coffee table. Every surface was covered in photos of Arthur. It all seemed so ordered, so mundane, so familial. Except it wasn't. Arthur was dead, the hit and run had been four years ago and today would have been Arthur's 20th birthday. That was why Uther was crying. He couldn't let go. Nothing could be moved, because then, when Arthur came home he would be unable to find his things. Though he knew Arthur was not coming back it didn't seem to have filtered through. There was his homework on the side and his football kit waiting by the back door, everything ready for Arthur to resume his life. Except he never would, that was why Morgana was loading the boots into a bin bag. It was time to let go, no matter how much it hurt, he had to let go.


End file.
